


Physical

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Chikage really didn’t think seeing Chigasaki cross-dressing was going to drive him that wild, but oh boy was he wrong.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but the moment I saw Adeyaka beauty I was like what if... ChikaIta but Itaru is the top and he’s fucking Chikage while he’s dressed like that...I’m just really sorry

Chikage couldn’t believe this was going to be how he died. He survived dozens of missions, a good chunk of them were life-threatening, but he was going to be ended by one of Mankai Company’s plays. Life really was cruel. When the director announced that a new play would be happening, he immediately signed up for it. Fuck the company end of the year party, it was boring as all living hell and all he could do there was suck up to the higher ups. If he joined the play, he could at least be himself, and to be quite honest, acting was kind of fun. It seemed like Chigasaki was also thinking the same thing, and that marked the start of the end. The director gathered the entire cast nervously, as she waited for Tsuzuru and Yuki to come. Chikage looked around at the cast, silently noting that it was him, Chigasaki, Sakyo-san, Azami, Homare-san, Tsumugi, and Muku. Huh, this was sure was an interesting mixture of people. When Tsuzuru and Yuki finally arrived, Izumi cleared her throat. “Hey guys, this may seem a bit out there, but bear with me. Tsuzuru and I were thinking about a period piece about concubines.” Immediately, the room was filled with chatter. Izumi shushed everyone loudly before continuing. “Okay, the thing is… 6 of you guys will be the concubines. The remaining person will be the shogun.” The whole room went quiet before it once again exploded.

“I can’t wait to make all the beautiful yukatas.” Yuki said with a gleam in his eye. In another room, Taichi suddenly sneezed.

“Oh nice. I can’t wait to practice different types of makeup. I’ll make sure that everyone looks like a beautiful woman.” Azami said, pulling out his phone to watch makeup tutorials.

Izumi once again cleared her throat. “Guys, we didn’t even announce who’s going to be who yet. We’ve decided that Homare-san and Itaru-san will be the leads. We chose Homare-san, because he’d always show interest in playing a woman role. We chose Itaru-san because… well… he’s pretty. He’s just beautiful.” Izumi said with a blush. Sakyo scowled, while Itaru smirked and tossed his hair. However, it got worse when Itaru caught him staring (which was a complete accident might Chikage add, his eyes just happened to land on the man) and gave him a wink. A fucking wink. Chikage was going to steal his phone and use all his gacha currency. Chikage hated him and his stupid smirk and his very stupid wink. He hated how attractive it was and he hated how Itaru knew how attractive it was. Fuck his roommate and fuck how attractive he was. God, Chikage hated emotions. However, hearing Izumi say his name forced back in his body. “...and Chikage-san will be the Shogun because he has an elegant air about him. Any questions or concerns on the roles?” Izumi concluded. Sakyo cleared his throat.

“Oi, I’m not doing this. Find someone else. I know Hyodo wants to try crossdressing.” Sakyo said, crossing his arms. 

Izumi pouted. “Banri refused to let Juza join for some reason, so that’s a no. But… please just give it a shot. How are you going to grow as an actor if you refuse to do this? A great actor can perform as any role.” Izumi said with puppy dog eyes as Sakyo turned his head.

“I...You’re right about that.” Sakyo relented. He let out a big sigh before muttering “Fine. I’ll give it a shot.” Izumi let out a cheer and beamed at Sakyo, who turned red for a reason unknown to Izumi.

“GG, Sakyo-san’s so whipped.” Itaru said as everyone else nodded. 

“Wait.. Does...Does that mean that we all have to be married to Chikage-san? Do we have lovey-dovey with him?” Muku asked nervously. Azami pointed to his mouth and pretended to throw up.

Izumi shook her head quickly. “No. No. It’s nothing too bad.” Izumi assured as both Muku and Azami relaxed.

“I...I know it’s fake and all... but I don’t think Tasuku would appreciate it.” Tsumugi said nervously. 

“Don’t worry, I asked Hisoka-san and Tasuku-san before I decided on the cast. They’re fine with it.” Izumi said, and while Tsumugi still looked nervous, he relaxed a bit.

“Ah yes, it’s finally time for me to express myself as a female! This is a new artistic endeavor for me!” Homare said with a familiar grin on his face. “I think I have some inspiration for a new poem! The world-”   
  
“Stop right there.” Sakyo said as Homare pouted, but stopped. Sakyo turned to Itaru. “Chigasaki, do you have anything to say?” 

Itaru shrugged. “When I was younger, my sister used to dress me in female clothes, so I’m okay with it. I guess it’ll just be weird being married with Senpai. I live and work with him already, and now I’m married to him. I guess I just can’t escape him.” Itaru said with a sigh.

“Oi, you’re acting like we’re actually getting married Chigasaki. It’s just a play, nothing more.” Chikage said.

“I know, I know… but I guess we’re also work husbands, so we’re married in that way too.” Itaru said thoughtfully. 

Chikage wanted to strangle Itaru so badly. “Shut up Chigasaki and stop making this weirder than it already is.” Chikage said.

“What a terrible unromantic husband, can I get a divorce?” Itaru responded.

  
“Oi, you can’t divorce me if I divorce you first.” Chikage said.

Before Itaru could respond, Sakyo sighed. “Utsuki. Chigasaki. Shut up so we can actually start practicing today.” he snapped, which shut both of them up because while they’re not afraid of much, Sakyo intimidated them, which they both would never admit.

***

The day that the first fittings were supposed to happen, Chikage realized something, which he really should’ve thought about before volunteering himself. He realized that he would have to see his roommate, who sadly was also his crush, as a beautiful woman who he’s “married” to. Just thinking about that made him want to run away to Zahra and change his identity again. He now really regretted not going to the office party. It would’ve cause a lot less trouble than this play had already, and the play hadn’t even started yet. Other than the fact that Chikage wasn’t fond of most women, Chikage was afraid what would happen when he saw Chigasaki as one. His junior was already a beautiful man, so him as a woman would’ve been gorgeous, and Chikage would rather not subject himself to that. He had a reputation to uphold, thank you very much. Alas, it was much too late, and he doesn’t want to disappoint by backing out, so he’s stuck here. It couldn’t be too bad right? Chikage had training in worse, he can handle a pretty man. Yeah, looking back on this moment, Chikage could practically hear someone say “ _ And that’s when he knew, he fucked up. _ ” as everyone could finally see each other in costume. As Chikage stepped out at the same time as everyone, his mouth became dry. Holy fuck. Chikage was wrong. It was bad. It was really bad. Chigasaki was so pretty that Chikage wanted to lose his goddamn mind. Using all of the force and training that he had implemented over his years, Chikage calmly said “Wow, maybe I want to ”

The following exchanges were fairly normal, or as normal as exchanges between the company can get, but Chikage couldn’t really focus on it. Sure, he heard snippets and responded so it didn’t seem weird that he was just silent the whole time, but he didn’t really process it. His thoughts always seemed to wander back to Chigasaki and how unfairly good he looked in that kimono. Sure. Chigasaki has always been attractive, Chikage can attest to that, but he looks good as a male and a female. Chikage didn’t like women, he made that clear to everyone, but he was interested in men dressed up as women. He was especially interested in men that he was attracted to in women’s clothing, so this event was a blessing and a curse. It should be obvious why it was a blessing. It was a curse because Chikage had to be around Chigasaki in a kimono for way too long and then go back to the room that they share together, all the while acting as if he hadn’t been thinking of pinning the man against the wall and doing unspeakable things to him the whole time. It’s okay, this whole play provided a lot of good material for when Chikage’s alone and rather horny. As if he could read Chikage’s thoughts, Itaru turned and smirked at Chikage. “Your eyes have been on me a lot Senpai, are you finally appreciating me?” Itaru asked in a teasing way that really shouldn’t have gone to Chikage’s dick like that.

One day, Chikage’s going to kill his roommate, and that day might be today. “Don’t flatter yourself Chigasaki, I’m just admiring Yuki’s handiwork, that’s all. You know I don’t like women.” Chikage said, smiling to hide that fact that he wanted to punch the shit eating smirk off of Itaru’s pretty face. 

Itaru’s smirk grew even wider as he flipped the hair from his wig. “Well Senpai, I think you’re lying, like usual” Itaru said. while batting his already long eyelashes. Fuck. Chigasaki better shut up before Chikage shoves him in a locker like the nerd he is and kisses him. Well… Chikage’ll do more than kiss him, but he’ll kiss him first. 

However, before Chikage could respond with his definite no, which he prays will sound a lot stronger than the weak no that his brain sputtered out, which totally wasn’t drowned out by the choruses of yes that echoed throughout, Azami let out a scream. “You’re not supposed to talk like that before marriage! You’re not even supposed to talk like that after you’re married! Shameless! The both of you!” Azami screamed, covering both of his virgin ears. Itaru and Chikage both looked away in shame. Oops. they forgot Azami was there.

“Apologize to Bon right now. You guys should keep whatever relationship that you guys share confined to your own room. Remember that there are children here. You wouldn’t want Sakuma to overhear or see you guys, right?” Sakyo said in a low voice. Chikage and Itaru winced because it’s true. They have to keep Sakuya’s innocence intact at all times. 

Itaru and Chikage both mumbled an apology to Azami, who glared at them. “You assholes have forever scarred my innocent eyes and ears. However, I know shithead Sakyo will start preaching about forgiveness and about families and shit, so I’ll forgive you guys.” Azami muttered with air quotations around the word forgive. In that moment, Itaru and Chikage learned an important lesson: Don’t be horny on main, or at least don’t be horny on main in front of certain people.

***

Of course, courtesans needed makeup, so Azami set out to make everyone as pretty and feminine as possible. So that’s why he and Chigasaki rushed home after work so Azami could try out different looks on them. Honestly though, Azami really shouldn’t make everyone as beautiful as they could, because well… Chikage didn’t want to see one person like that. That really didn’t help Chikage’s growing emotions on Chigasaki crossdressing, and quite frankly the emotions were only growing stronger. It was honestly really annoying too considering the fact that he couldn’t do his business when the person that he’s thinking about is literally right across from him. Speaking of that man, Chigasaki was literally getting his makeup done at that moment, and Chikage wanted to choke him (Not in a good way). Azami’s too good at his job, and this is the one time Chikage really doesn’t appreciate it. When Azami finished, Itaru’s full lips was glossy and pink. His long eyelashes, which were already long, was accentuated by mascara. He had on a pink eyeshadow which matched his kimono, bringing more color to his otherwise pale face. Chigasaki really was going to be the death of him. Chigasaki, the brat that he is, turned over to Chikage and gave a silent smirk. That bastard knew that he won since they can’t do their usual flirting in front of Azami. Wait… in front of Azami… that’s it. Maybe, he’ll just flirt and get real touchy with Chigasaki just to rile him up. Seeing the blush on his junior’s face and the quips that’ll come with it made him smile. He motioned at Itaru to come over, much to Azami’s suspicion. “If you guys do anything unholy that ruins your guys’ makeup, don’t ever expect me to do makeup for you guys again. Not even in future plays or if Shithead Sakyo or Director-san beg me.” Azami warned as Itaru headed over to where Chikage was, ignoring the looks that everyone else was giving him. 

“Noted. Thanks for the warning.” Itaru said as Azami gave them one last wary look before starting on Homare’s makeup. Itaru then turned to Chikage as he crossed his arms. “What do you want Senpai? I could literally feel Sakyo-san’s glare burning into my skull.” Itaru said as he looked over to see Tsumugi and Sakyo looking at them. Muku was too embarrassed to look at them.

“Well, let’s go somewhere more private so I can tell you what I want.” Chikage said with a smile. 

Itaru shot Chikage an unimpressed look. “Senpai, you need to have your makeup done too. We can’t just sneak off to do whatever it is that you want to do to tease me that probably involves some not Azami-friendly content.” Itaru said as Chikage stiffened.

“Why’d you assume that’s why I called you here? What if I wanted to ask you about work?” Chikage asked casually. Fuck. Chigasaki’s too observant for his own good.

“Senpai, if you wanted to talk to me about work, you wouldn’t call me over, you’d go up to me yourself.” Itaru said as he crossed his arms. However, his voice dropped as he placed a hand on Chikage’s face. “Also, I’ve seen the way you’ve been staring at me. Only a blind or really dense person can’t see that you want some of this.” Itaru whispered as his face got indecently close to Chikage’s jaw, his breath tickling the green-haired man’s. However, he pulled away and looked at Sakyo, who was glaring at them.

Chikage wasn’t going to let a man who couldn’t even properly fly a kite beat him in anything, much less teasing. So he grabbed Itaru by the wrist, and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door. The moment that they got out of the room, Chikage immediately pushed Itaru against the wall and shoved his mouth against the other’s. Itaru’s eyes widened before he melted into the kiss. Chikage had always wanted to do this, but he never actually thought that he would get a chance to. Itaru’s lips tasted like chapstick and chips, which wasn’t exactly unpleasant or unexpected. What was unexpected though was Itaru’s tongue, which hesitantly slipped into Chikage’s mouth. Chikage welcomed it with open arms as he started to suck on it. After a while of sucking, Chikae’s own tongue snaked in, battling for dominance against Itaru’s. Itaru’s arms snaked around Chikage’s waist and Chikage felt a squeeze on his ass. Chikage grabbed both of Itaru’s arms and pinned them above the man as Itaru whined and struggled to get free. “Senpai… you’re not playing fair.” Itaru moaned in between kisses as Chikage chuckled.

“Life isn’t fair Chigasaki, get used to it.” Chikage responded as Chikage kissed and sucked on Itaru’s neck, leaving love marks there. Itaru seemed to have given up on struggling as he just tilted his head back and tried to moan. Chikage quickly kissed him again to prevent the others from hearing them, as he shifted a little and put his thigh between Itaru’s own. He could feel Itaru’s hard-on, which only made Chikage harder. Itaru noticed Chikage’s thigh and started to grind on it, which elicited little moans from the man that almost caused Chikage to take him right there and then. It needed to stop before either of them, probably Itaru, cummed in their pants like high schoolers and they really had no way to explain it or get clothes in time without people noticing. Chikage pulled away and looked at Itaru’s face, his parted lips shiny with spit, his face slightly pink. God, Chikage wanted to unravel more of the man’s put together facade, because holy shit was the past few moments the hottest thing that he had ever seen in his life. “Say Chigasaki. That was fun.” Chikage said as he dusted off his clothing. He’s going to have the biggest case of blue balls ever, but it’s better than embarrassing himself. Itaru nodded with a smirk as he wiped the spit from his mouth.

“GG Senpai, but couldn’t you have waited an hour or two?” Itaru asked as he pulled out his phone camera. “Ah, GJ to whatever lipstick this is, it looked like it stayed put. These hickies will be a pain in the ass to hide though.” Itaru said, looking at all the angles he could before pocketing his phone again. “Senpai, you have some lipstick on you. I’ll help you get it off if you want.” Itaru said as he looked at the lipstick stains on and around Chikage’s lips.

Chikage looked at Itaru with a hungry look in his eye. “You know it’s quite a shame. I wanted to see you come undone. To see you begging for me with your makeup smeared. To see your pretty face in ecstasy.” Chikage said as he licked his lips, which slightly removed some of the stains. 

“You say that yet, you were the one who broke the kiss off, so what really were you thinking?” Itaru said as he pulled out his phone. “Ah fuck, my SP filled up. I should’ve kept track of time better.” Itaru said as his fingers flew rapidly over the screen. Chikage takes back everything that he just said. He regrets kissing this man, and he certainly doesn’t wish to kiss him again. In fact, he wants to take back those last few minutes. 

“What an uncute junior. I’m just trying to protect your makeup, your clothes, and dignity, even if you lost that ages ago. We can’t exactly just have sex on the dirty backstage floor with literal 16 year olds a closed door away from us.” Chikage said as Itaru continued tapping away on his game. God, he wanted Itaru to look at him like he looked at his gachas. 

“True, but you really didn’t seem to care about that when you shoved me against a wall and made out with me, so…” Itaru said as he finally looked up from his cursed phone. “I’m also assuming that’s a no on the lipstick thing, so let’s just go back in.” Itaru said as he got up. Chikage internally panicked because the last few moments seemed like a fever dream that he didn’t want to end.

“Chigasaki, I never said that. You just never let me answer. I’m curious though, why’d you offer when you know that I can clean it up myself?” Chikage said as Itaru paused.

Itaru looked back at Chikage with an annoyingly unreadable expression. “I don’t know Senpai. You just have to accept and see.” Itaru said with what Chikage swore was a glint in his eye.

“I guess it wouldn’t kill me if you helped clean up the lipstick, so go ahead. I’m curious about what you’re planning. I’m letting you know now that my wallet isn’t with me, so you can’t run off with it.” Chikage as Itaru rolled his eyes.

“GG Senpai, you have such little faith in me. Now sit down in that chair so I can properly clean it better. I’m not tall enough to properly reach your face.” Itaru said as he pulled up the bottom of his shirt to reveal his flat stomach.

“Why don’t you ask me to bend down or something instead of sitting? Wouldn’t that be more efficient?” Chikage asked as Itaru grew annoyed.

“Listen, do you want me to do it or not? My shirt can’t reach all the way there unless I take it all off, which I’d rather not.”” Itaru said as Chikage held both hands up and sat on the bench that was settled against a wall. Chikage would be lying if he said he didn’t want Itaru to take off his shirt, but the man himself didn’t want to, so partly taken off is good enough. Itaru lifted the bottom of his shirt and leaned in close to wipe away the lipstick stain. Itaru was way too close, but Chikage didn’t say anything. He could feel Itaru’s breath against his cheek and his vibrant pink eyes were unreadable. Chikage suddenly felt a wave of suspicion hit him, something was off.

Chikage’s suspicions were confirmed when Itaru straddled Chikage and pressed himself against Chikage.  _ “That bastard.”  _ Chikage thought as he calmly asked “What are you doing Chigasaki?” 

Itaru’s face didn’t change as he responded with “I’m helping clean these lipstick stains off of your face.” Itaru shifted in a way that very purposely brushed against Chikage’s cock as Chikage bit 

back a moan. Itaru’s going to pay for this.

“You’re a bit too close and personal for just cleaning up lipstick stains, aren’t you?” Chikage asked as his cock twitched once again when Itaru’s hand “accidentally” brushed over it. Chikage really should’ve pushed Itaru off but the horny side of his brain was regrettably still on and very active.

“I am, but you don’t seem to mind. You’re not telling me to stop or anything and your body… well... I’m sure you already know what your body is telling me.” Itaru said as he purposely pushed himself against Chikage.

Chikage was well aware of what his body was telling him, thank you very much, but he didn’t want to admit aloud that he was very much attracted to the guy who once spent his entire paycheck on Jalter. “Hmm, I’m sure the lipstick stains are all off now, unless you’re just bad at your job, which I wouldn’t be surprised about.” Chikage said as Itaru paused.

Slowly, Itaru pressed his lips against Chikage’s jaw and kissed it. “You’re right Senpai. There’s nothing left, so time to create more.” Itaru trailed kisses down from Chikage’s jaw until the nape of his neck. Itaru’s left hand reached down into Chikage’s pants as he grabbed Chikage’s cock. His hands went up and down painfully slow. His mouth returned back to Chikage’s neck as he bit into it.

Chikage fought to keep his voice level. “Chigasaki… Azami still has to do my make up and I’m quite sure he won’t appreciate seeing a hickey there.” Itaru tsked in annoyance but stopped. Instead, his mouth found a new spot as Itaru’s lifted up Chikage’s shirt and pressed this mouth against Chikage’s nipples. He sucked and licked and bit as he made sure both sides had the same amount of attention. His left hand was still lazily pumping as his right hand was just at his side. Chikage saw it and decided to grab it. Itaru stopped all of his actions in surprise as Chikage put Itaru’s long fingers in his mouth and sucked it. Itaru sucked in his breath as Chikage made sure to look at him in the eye as he easily took 3 fingers in his mouth and went all the way up and down before releasing it with a wet pop. He rinsed and repeated the process, his head bobbing up and down as he stared at Itaru’s hungry eyes.Itaru didn’t like to lose at any game, including this one, so if Senpai wanted to play, then Itaru’ll play to win. Itaru undid his and Chikage’s belt as Chikage made a strangled noise. He pulled his pants down and got off of Chikage to pull his down as well. Both of their boners were very well announced as Itaru went back to straddling Chikage. “Chigasaki… this isn’t fair…” Chikage said, straining to get up as Itaru just gently shoved him down.

“Well… life isn’t fair Senpai. Get used to it.” Itaru whispered in Chikage’s ear before gently biting it. Chikage cursed silently as he really shouldn’t have expected his competitive junior to just take that statement without doing anything. With just 2 thin layers of cloth separating the two, Itaru grinded his cock against Chikage’s. Chikage couldn’t help the moan that spilled out from his mouth as Itaru smirked. “You know Senpai… you’re not the only one that wants to hear the other beg. To see them unravel.” Itaru said in a sultry voice as he gently pushed his lips against Chikage’s. It wasn’t long before Itaru’s tongue found his way into Chikage’s and Chikage’s tongue greeted it. Itaru and Chikage kept on grinding against each other, moans spilling out from both of them.

“Chiga..Chigasaki… our boxers… will get ruined…” Chikage said in between kisses as Itaru paused.

Itaru got off of Chikage, much to his dick’s protest, and took off his boxers. He then pulled down Chikage’s boxers to his ankles as he gave an indecent smile. Chikage’s dick was fully exposed as it strained against the cold that suddenly hit it. However, Chikage couldn’t stop staring at Itaru’s dick, which was also painfully hard. Chikage would be lying if he said he never fantasized about seeing it, but it was honestly so much better than he could’ve dreamt of. “Ez, Can’t get ruined if you’re not wearing them.” Itaru said as he got back on. Itaru also looked distastefully at Chikage’s shirt as he helped Chikage take it off. Chikage felt exposed as he was literally naked in some backstage of a theatre that he didn’t expect to get so invested in, but it’s not like he could properly think now as the only thing his brain was focused on was that his dick was touching Itaru’s.

“Chigasaki… take off your shirt too. It’s only fair.” Chikage said as his hands greedily reached to help Itaru take off his shirt. Now that they were both naked and very much aware of it, they really didn’t know what to do. Chikage decided that now was the time to get back the power that was stolen from him. Chikage grabbed Itaru’s face in his hands as the younger man’s eyes stared at him suspiciously. “Come on, where was the confidence from before...Itaru-kun? Unless, it was all a front like usual?” Chikage said teasingly as he initiated the kiss this time as Itaru’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry if that’s the case, Senpai’s going to take care of his cute junior.” Chikage said as he pulled away from the kiss.

However, Itaru used his hand to gently guide Chikage’s face back to his as he deepened the kiss. “You’ve taken care of me enough Chikage-san. I think it’s your turn to get taken care of.” Itaru said as Chikage shuddered from both the fact that Itaru called him by his name and the fact he can let his guard down for once to just enjoy himself. The kiss this time wasn’t a battle of tongues, it was calmer and slower. Chikage let himself enjoy everything: the taste of Itaru, the closeness of the two, their dicks slightly rubbing. Chikage grabbed both of their cocks only to have Itaru pry it away. “Uh uh Chikage-san… you’re the one getting taken care of right now.” Itaru crooned as he took both cocks in his hand and pumped them up and then. Chikage, desperate to do something, leaned into Itaru’s neck and planted kisses from his jaw to the nape of his neck. Itaru then gently pushed Chikage until they were both lying down with Itaru on top of him. 

“Itaru-kun, don’t. It’s going to be hard to clean up if you do.” Chikage said Itaru thought about it. It’s not like Chikage didn’t want to get dicked down, but dicked down when someone can walk out at any moment? Just the thought of that would’ve made him flaccid if it wasn’t for a very hot naked man currently on top of him. 

“Fine. I won’t.” Itaru relented but he still thought about it. “I can clean up if it lands elsewhere, so don’t worry Chikage-san. I have this under control.” Chikage really didn’t know how to feel about this, but he knew that he would die of blue balls if they just ended where they were so he sucked it up and nodded. Itaru took that as a sign to start grinding against Chikage again and Chikage didn’t stop the moans that spilled out. Chikage’s nails dug into Itaru’s back as he could feel the warmth in his stomach. Chikage grabbed the back of Itaru’s silky hair with his left hand as he hungrily closed the gap between them. “Do you really have to grab my hair Chikage-san? I just styled it.” Itaru complained before he was pulled back in the kiss.

“It’s not like it won’t get messed up again.” Chikage responded with a clear indication that he won’t let go of it. Chikage’s right hand dug even deeper into Itaru’s back. His legs wrapped around Itaru’s waist as his mouth hungrily devoured Itaru’s. “Ah shit… I-I think I’m going to…” Chikage moaned as his entire body shook as he had the best orgasm of his life. Itaru stopped and laid on Chikage, breathing heavily.  _ “Oh yeah. His lack of stamina.”  _ Chikage thought numbly as his head was still spinning from a few moments ago. 

Itaru dragged himself off of Chikage as Chikage held back a little whine, peering up at what made Itaru move. Itaru was peering down at his stomach, which was slick from Chikage’s cum. “Chikage-san, you’ve made such a mess…” Itaru sighed as he ran a finger down his chest to collect as much cum as he could and placed it in his mouth in a not so subtle way. Chikage looked at him and Itaru looked straight back. “I said I’d clean up this mess, didn’t I?” Itaru said casually as he swiped yet another finger and placed it in his mouth.

“I thought you meant in like a normal way, like using your shirt or something.” Chikage said as Itaru threw him an incredulous look.

“Hell no, I think you’re forgetting that our work clothes are expensive as shit, I’m not going to use that as a cum rag.” Itaru said as he quickly care of the remaining mess and looked around. “Okay, there’s nothing on that bench and nothing fell. Makes life a lot easier.” Itaru noted with a pleased hum. However, he turned to Chikage and noticed that there was some cum on Chikage’s stomach. “Jeez, that was a big load. It’s on both of us.” Itaru remarked as Chikage’s face was tinged with red.

“You don’t have to be so crass about it.” Chikage muttered as Itaru lowered his face against Chikage’s toned stomach and licked. Chikage stared down at Itaru, who was just casually continued licking. “...What are you doing?” Chikage asked as Itaru looked up for a moment before continuing licking. Chikage would love to go for another round, but he doubts that they have enough time left

“Exactly what it looks like, I’m cleaning up.” Itaru said as he licked up the last bits of cum. “Okay, clean up mission completed. Reward unlocked: Game time.” Itaru said as he sat down on the same bench that they just dry humped, like horny teenagers, on. Chikage sometimes wonder why he finds that man attractive, out of everyone in the dorms, why him? 

Chikage watched as Itaru’s fingers flew over the screen on what’s probably Live Love, and Chikage wondered if those games were always on Itaru’s mind.  _ “What an uncute junior.”  _ Chikage thought fondly as Itaru cursed and muttered something about notifications being demons. Chikage really didn’t know why Itaru didn’t put on his clothes before playing anything, but he’s not complaining. Chikage’s eyes drifted over Itaru’s body, and suddenly a thought hit Chikage.  _ “Oh yeah, Itaru hasn’t cum yet.”  _ Chikage thought as the other man was just tapping away on his game. That didn’t sit right with Chikage, and whatever it is that he didn’t like, he’ll change it (Whether that’s for better or worse is a different story). Chikage made his way over to Itaru, who peered over his screen wearily for split second, but quickly looked back at his infernal phone. “Oi Itaru-kun, look at me.” Chikage commanded as Itaru grunted.

“Wait, I’m in the middle of a love fest, give me like 5 songs.” Itaru said as he rearranged his team. “Okay, these songs aren’t too bad, so ez full combo and then you can do whatever it is you want.” Itaru said as he rolled his neck and selected some power ups.

“So, it’s supposed to be easy right? You can full-combo the songs, no matter what, right?” Chikage said with a smirk as Itaru paused and set down his phone.

“...I suppose so...Chikage-san, what are you planning? I see that look in your eye.” Itaru said suspiciously, looking at Chikage through squinted eyes.

“Nothing~ What makes you think I’m planning something? Besides, it’s not like I can do anything to the amazing taruchi with all his full-combos.” Chikage said with his usual smile.

“You’re a hack character. I’m pretty sure you can make sure that my game bugs out and not register my taps.” Itaru said as he paused, before hastily adding. “Please don’t do that btw, I’m just giving an example.” 

Chikage rolled his eyes. “I’m not that terrible of a Senpai, so don’t worry. Just play your stupid game.” Chikage said as Itaru shot him one last suspicious look before continuing on to playing his game. His hands seemed to move on his own as he looked at the screen with disinterest. Chikage dropped to his knees and started to plant kisses on Itaru’s bare thighs as Itaru held back a strangled noise. Chikage smirked and started to trail the kisses up Itaru’s thigh. “Huh? What’s wrong Itaru? Surely, these songs are no match for you.” Chikage said, now peppering in bites between the kisses as he felt Itaru stiffen and looked up to see the man 100% focused on the screen. Chikage felt annoyed, he’s literally on his knees for this man, and he’s still playing second fiddle to a screen.  _ “How long can you keep this up?”  _ Chikage thought as he stopped his kissing to see Itaru relax. However, Itaru’s eyes widened when he felt Chikage’s tongue on his dick. Chikage languidly licked from the shaft of Itaru’s dick to the tip as he triumphantly felt Itaru shudder. However, when he looked up, Itaru was still on that cursed device, and Chikage wanted to do nothing more than to grab it and throw it at the wall. However, he was pretty sure if he did that, Itaru would never kiss or fuck him ever again, and Chikage didn’t want that. Oh yeah, Itaru would probably never speak to him again, which would also suck. Oh well, that means Chikage just has to get attention, can’t be too hard right? Chikage swirled his tongue around the tip of Itaru’s dick, which twitched against Chikage’s tongue, before placing his lips around the tip itself. Chikage glanced up and saw Itaru’s usually steady hand shake a bit, which gave him encouragement to take more into his mouth.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Chikage heard Itaru muttered as his eyes seemed to be unfocused. His hands were trembling a lot more and Chikage internally sighed. Why was the man like this? Why couldn’t he just pause the damn game when there was literally a guy on his knees for him? Chikage took that as a sign to bob up and down slowly. Itaru finally put down his phone and glared with as much force as he could. “You’re terrible Senpai.” Itaru said as Chikage stopped and removed himself from Itaru, wiping away the string of saliva from his mouth.

“How am I the terrible one when you’re the one that’s playing some idol waifu rhythm game while another guy is sucking your dick?” Chikage asked as Itaru flushed.

“Listen, you don’t understand, I already started my medley fest, and you can’t just pause it. There’s like 90 other players playing at the same time as you.” Itaru protested as Chikage rolled his eyes and took Itaru’s dick in his hand.

“Then fail the damn medley fest or whatever it is for all I care. I should be the one that you’re focused on. I’m on my knees for you and the only time I’m on my knees is when I’m praying.” Chikage said as Itaru gave him a weird look.

“You’re not even religious.” Itaru slowly said as Chikage snorted.   
  
“Exactly.” Chikage said as Itaru got a gleam in his eye. Chikage noticed it, but didn’t think too much of it. He was probably thinking about how to rank for an event or something.

“Ah, did you want my attention that much? Well, I’m all yours.” Itaru purred as he grabbed Chikage’s face and kissed him, his tongue slipping in. Chikage shuddered at the pure filthiness in Itaru’s voice. Itaru noticed and pushed his tongue in even deeper. 

Chikage reluctantly broke the kiss as Itaru almost, keyword almost, whined. “Do you still want that blowjob?” Chikage asked as he wiped his mouth. 

“Well, my attention’s all on you now. Do whatever you want.” Itaru said, which Chikage took as a yes. Chikage didn’t say anything and just took Itaru’s dick into his mouth without any warning. Itaru stifled a gasp as his knees trembled even though he was on the bench. Chikage went up and down slowly, making sure that Itaru felt his tongue. Continuing at that pace, Chikage internally smirked at Itaru’s frustrated face as the man clenched the bench with all 3 skill points of his strength. “Chikage, please stop being a tease and go faster.” Itaru sputtered as Chikage looked at him and went even slower. Itaru had enough and grabbed Chikage’s hair. “Chikage. Stop being a tease and suck faster.” Itaru said in a low voice that sent tingles up Chikage’s whole body. Chikage hoped that Itaru didn’t notice, but Itaru definitely noticed.

_ “Fuck. I want to hear that voice again.”  _ Chikage thought as he weighed the pros and cons in his head. On one hand, he should hurry up because Azami’s probably going to be done soon. On the other hand, that fucking voice’s going to a prominent part of his future fantasies. In the end, Chikage was but merely a man, and he too succumbs to his desires at times. He stopped and looked at Itaru straight in the eyes.”What happens if I don’t?” Chikage asked challengingly.

Itaru looked at Chikage through his bangs with those beautiful gem-like pink eyes which were a lot darker than usual. “You’ll find out.” Itaru said in that same tone that Chikage loved so much. Chikage brushed Itaru’s bangs out of his face as Itaru tilted Chikage’s chin. “So, are you actually going to listen or are you going to be your usual unromantic self...Chikage?” Itaru asked as Chikage acted like he was thinking about it when in actuality, nothing was on his mind except thinking of Itaru whispering sweet nothings in that voice.

“I might be convinced if you begged me.” Chikage said as he could practically see the words  _ Itaru will remember this _ appearing like those games that Itaru liked to play. However, Itaru wasn’t playing when it came to this as he grabbed Chikage’s hair and leaned so that the two were eye to eye. 

“Chikage, why would I be the one begging when you’re the one who’s hard without me even touching you. So be a good boy and suck faster, and I might reward you later.” Itaru said as Chikage almost cummed from the sheer indignity of that voice. Chikage was in no way a bottom, but if he could hear that voice, he wouldn’t mind listening every once in a while. Chikage nodded silently as he started bobbing up and down faster, which got appreciative moans from Itaru. “Keep it up, You’re doing great.” Itaru said in-between moans as Chikage suddenly felt really hot internally. Itaru noticed the flush on Chikage’s face and the longing in his eyes as Itaru amusedly thought to himself  _ “Huh. Senpai has a praise kink, that’s cute.” _ , before a wave of pleasure quickly shoved the thought out. “Fuck… You’re so good.” Itaru panted as Chikage went faster. “I’m...I’m going to…” was all that he could manage to get out before he cummed. 

Chikage stopped and swallowed the entire load before pulling out. He gave a few licks to make sure there was nothing left as he wiped his mouth. He then got up and causally got dressed despite that fact he was painfully hard and it was very noticeable. He’s probably going to have the best masturbation session ever later on. He looked at Itaru, who had still not fully recovered. “Hey Chigasaki, get dressed before Sakyo-san comes out here and skins us both.” Chikage said as he tossed Itaru’s clothes at him. 

Itaru couldn’t catch it, much to the surprise of no one, as he hastily got dressed. “I’m just going to leave now before I get one-shotted by Sakyo-san and Azami.” Itaru said as he looked himself in his phone camera. “Yeah, I’m so fucked if I get caught by the enemies, so can you cover for me Senpai?” Itaru said as Chikage crossed his arms.

“Why and how should I cover for you?” Chikage asked as Itaru stared at him incredulously.

“The hell do you mean how? You’ve lied so much that I’m pretty sure it’s your passive. As for the why, it’s because you’re a good Senpai who cares for his junior.” Itaru responded as Chikage lifted an eyebrow at the last statement. Itaru rolled his eyes in response. “Of course, what did I expect from my unromantic Senpai? You should cover for me because if I get wiped off this map, you’re not going to get to fuck me or have me fuck you.” Itaru said bluntly.

“How crass, but you have a point for once.” Chikage said as he looked at his phone. “Hurry up and go before it’s too late. I’ll figure something out.”

“Thanks Senpai, you’re not the worst.” Itaru said as he hurried away, making sure that he wasn’t in the eyesight of anyone. 

Right as Itaru exited, the door opened and a soft voice called out. “Uh...Itaru-kun, Chikage-san. I hope you’re both decent because Azami’s ready for you both.” 

Chikage smoothed out his hair, which had gotten messed up from Itaru’s pulling. “Unfortunately, Chigasaki got called for some emergency at work, so he left. However, I’m still here and I’ll be in shortly. I just need to deal with this business text. Thank you for telling me Tsumugi.” Chikage said as he readjusted his collar.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. I hope that the work emergency can be resolved. And, you’re welcome Chikage-san, come in when you’re ready.” Tsumugi said as he walked back into the room. Chikage let out a sigh of relief as he tried his best to look as non disastrous as he could. 

In the end, it didn’t work because when Chikage passed Sakyo, Sakyo whispered “Utsuki. You and Chigasaki are dead.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is where the actual explicit shit comes in, this is just a warm up for me cause smut is not my forte. I’m rly sorry if it’s bad...


End file.
